expressionless
by merelythenewmoon
Summary: Severus Snape was not a person who didn’t stand up to what he didn’t like. It had taken Dumbledore weeks to convince him to join the Order, even longer for him to teach Harry Occlumency. What possessed him watch over Harry Potter during the holidays?


expressionless

a severus snape narrative

prologue

the phoenix stood on the stand, its weary head drooping against its disheveled feathers. It was obvious, even to the mere passerby that this bird would not last long from now. Seemingly out of nowhere, an old and craggy hand reached out to stroke the phoenix. Its crumpled appearance toned well with the expiring phoenix.

The hand retreated, just half a second before the phoenix was on flames, and burnt down to its toe nails, leaving a pile of residue on the stand. Slowly it shifted, and from the ashes rose a doubtlessly younger phoenix. The hand advanced back towards it, unhurriedly stroking it's now smooth feathers. The earlier toning, however, was gone. The hand looked more aged, and wearier than before.

Albus Dumbledore walked away from the phoenix's stand, his composure noticeably steadier than can be imagined of an aged and frail man, or wizard for that matter. He made his way towards the unlit fireplace and stood directly in front of it. He was expecting company tonight.

As if on cue, sudden bottle green flames erupted from the fireplace. As it died down, a man clad in torn and blood shed robes staggered out of the fireplace. His ashen face stood out strikingly against the greasy black strands of his hair. His dull black eyes remained expressionless as he swayed forward. As if he was expecting this, Dumbledore swiftly caught him before he contacted with the ground.

"Fawks.." he called out to the phoenix, while still steadily supporting his visitor.

Fawks flew over to Dumbledore's shoulder and eyed the greasy haired man in distaste.

"Will you heal him Fawks?" Dumbledore asked evenly, ignoring the stubborn sound of refusal that came from the man he supported.

The phoenix, though still eyeing the man unenthusiastically, leant over and let pearly tears escape its eyes. Most of the blood disappeared, but the shredded robes however remained as it was.

As soon as he could support himself, the pale faced man pulled away from Dumbledore and stumbled onto a chair. Dumbledore frowned then sighed. He walked to his own seat which faced his visitor. Fawks flew back to his stand and began pecking at his feathers.

"You wished to see me headmaster?" asked the man wearily yet coldly.

"Yes, Severus" answered Dumbledore, indifferently "I felt I needed to make sure you were taking care of yourself properly."

Severus Snape grunted. His health was his least favorite subject of all times, discussing it with Dumbledore always made it worse.

"--and I needed a favor" continued Dumbledore more soberly.

"What a surprise" Snape scoffed. His greasy hair obscured his face as he bent his head to inspect the damage inflicted on his robes, muttering to himself.

"It's about Harry"

"I refuse to teach that stubborn, insolent brat the art of mastering Occlumency"

"Oh, it's not that"

Snape slowly turned up his head and glanced tranquilly at Dumbledore, who in turn looked innocently back. In silence, they locked gazes for a while, before Dumbledore broke away saying,

"I wish you to stay at Harry's relative's house for the holidays--to protect him" Dumbledore said, ignoring the alarming rate Snape's face was colouring.

"I--I--" spluttered Snape in fury, half rising from his chair.

"Yes Severus, you..?" inquired Dumbledore politely, while Snape struggled to form any comprehensible term. Dumbledore sighed at Snape's rage and implored evenly, "Severus, you know why…"

Looking as if he wished he sincerely didn't, Snape sat back, and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed. There was a knock on the door. Dumbledore glanced towards it, but did not acknowledge it. Instead, he twinkled at Snape.

"Severus.." Dumbledore said.

"Hmm..?" Snape asked his eyes still closed, haven't or pretending not to have heard the knock.

"I believe that was Harry. I asked him to come over before the train leaves" Dumbledore responded.

"WHAT!?"

Dumbledore merely looked amused as the table split in the middle with a resounding _crack_.

Snape growled.

There was another knock on the door and a voice asking in unease,

"Sir, is everything alright?"


End file.
